


Start

by Missy Kay (missyk)



Series: Fifty-Two [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyk/pseuds/Missy%20Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an entire year, I'm going to be writing a drabble/fic every week with the help of the prompts I have listed. Some of them have specific characters in mind, and some just let you choose what you want to do. </p>
<p>In this, the beginning piece, we see the slow beginnings of Wash and CT's friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to take part in this challenge, you can find the link to all of the RvB prompts on the writing blog where I'm also posting all of these works: doyouevenknowhowtowrite.tumblr.com.

 

> **Week 1:**  Start out simple, a friendly chat between your two favourite characters (They don’t have to have met)

“So, uh,” Wash stammered lightly, finding what he was trying to say to be much more difficult than it really should have been. God… Why were girls- wait. Women? Yeah. Well, Connecticut was a woman. She was… uh, of age, at the very least. So, she could be considered a woman, instead of a girl. All right. Why were  _women_  so hard to talk to?! “…How was your first training session?”

“Not good.” The brunette answered, her head lowering slightly as it was mentioned.

Okay. Sore subject. Duly noted. 

“R-Right. Um, but I’m sure it won’t be like that for long! I mean, it was just your first session, and that’s usually always the worst—or, well, it was for me. So, uh... yeah. Don’t feel bad.” He rambled on, attempting to comfort her to the best of his ability, but it really didn’t seem to be doing much to help her at all. What was he supposed to say? What had the others said to him when he was starting out? God, he didn’t remember. “I-…just, I’m sure you’ll get better.” His volume took a sudden dip near the end of what he was saying.

The silence that followed made Wash awkwardly glance around the mess hall, momentarily wondering whether or not he should just get up and leave her alone. It seemed as though it was the best idea for the time being, anyway. However, at the same time, he really didn't want to. He felt like she’d been alone enough.

Everyone, as far as he could tell, had been recruited in twos: Carolina with York, North with South, and even him with Maine.

Connecticut, on the other hand, had arrived by herself.

She was, clearly, the youngest of any of them. Younger than anyone else that had ever started out. And yet, she was no bombshell. She reminded him of some of the women he had previously known in his squadron back in basic. She was fairly normal, in the sense of what she seemed to know about fighting. What skills did she have that convinced The Director that she was Project Freelancer material? It all confused him. Made him wonder.

Why was she, of all people, starting off alone?

“You can-” He was about to say something, but was completely distracted when she’d lifted her head up again to give him her attention, though not without a bit of annoyance slipping past her and coming through to her expression. It intimidated him, and he hesitated. “I-I mean… Well,  _if you want_ , you can call me Wash. Y’know, um, instead of Washington? It’s sort of a mouthful. Most of these—state names kinda are, I guess.” She knew that, idiot. She had the one of the longer and clunkier names of the bunch.

“Almost everyone has a shorter nickname, I guess. Like, uh… The Dakotas! The guy is usually just called North, his sister is South. And then-…um, there’s York. Y’know? For… New York…” His speech slowed and trailed off as he started to see that Connecticut was definitely giving him a look. “—Maybe we could, I don’t know, get you a nickname? Since Connecticut is so long.” With that, he just began to look back down at the food in front of him, now instantly regretting the fact that he hadn’t walked away when he’d had the chance.

There were several more minutes of silence before Connecticut had begun to pack up the remnants of her lunch to throw them away, standing from the lunch table slowly while Wash watched with a sullen expression. He stared back down at his food a moment later, and mentally sighing so she wouldn’t hear him.

“I think—” The sound of her voice again instantly sent his head back up to look at her, seeing that her expression had softened noticeably. “…I think I’d like that. A nickname, I mean.”

The blond’s green eyes widened, staring at with a look of disbelief before it was quickly replaced by an unbelievably big smile.

“Great. I’m sure one of us’ll be able to think of something for you.”

Briefly, she nodded his way and allowed a small smile to begin to form across her face.

“Yeah. Thanks.”


End file.
